Honeymoon Before The Wedding
by jisusa-chan
Summary: As impatient as Uchiha Sasuke was, Haruno Sakura knew what was bound to happen at the that time. She knew him too well to be able to endure a few more hours for them to be together.


It was a peaceful and quiet night. It was a full moon that shone the most and stars that helped the dark brighten. The perfection of the sky was completed by the cold yet relaxing breeze that blew softly. There was no sound to be heard. There was no one to be found walking in the roads. There was no light to be seen except from the moon. But it was still perfect, so perfect…

Just like her, she was perfect. Her glowing emerald eyes stared at the moon. Her pale yet creamy skin glowed against the moonlight. Her long cherry-colored hair swayed like silk when the wind blew through it. Her body was in perfect shape and could be compared beyond a goddess. In fact, men would sometimes wonder if she was truly a goddess hiding in a human form. Ah yes. This particular girl, the apprentice of the legendary Tsunade, was none other than the strong and beautiful Haruno Sakura.

She was sitting by her window waiting. Yes, she was waiting. She couldn't linger anymore for tomorrow. She wanted the night to end so that her desire could be fulfilled already. She was wearing a silk-made cotton-felt nightgown. Its pinkness matched her hair and eyes—obviously complimenting her goddess perfection. Any man would be lucky to have her as a wife and eternal lover. And finally, there _was_ a man who was lucky to have her as a future wife. She smiled as she continued to think about her future desire the day after. Her mind was filled with blissful thoughts and happiness for the day. Oh, she couldn't really wait.

But it wasn't just a _something_ she was only waiting for, but a _someone _as well_._ It was the lucky man…

Suddenly, the wind shifted. It made Sakura close her eyes. She sensed someone. After a minute, she slowly opened her eyes halfway and spoke softly, just like a whisper.

"Aren't we supposed to meet until tomorrow…" she whispered in the air.

She felt arms wrap around her waist, yet no sound was made. After all, _he_ was one of the best ninjas in their village. It wasn't unexpected. She slowly turned her head sideways and looked at the corner of her eyes, giving him a warm welcome through those emerald orbs.

"…Sasuke-kun?" she smiled as she felt him inhaling deeply.

"Hn." he smirked against her hair, taking all her intoxicating scent to himself. "You know I couldn't wait any longer."

"My, my. Can't you wait for a few more hours?" she caressed his cheek, letting him bury his face in her long hair.

"Mmm…" he kept on smelling her, making him high and addictive of her.

"I guess that's a 'no', huh?" she chuckled.

Sasuke kept tugging her towards his body and was obviously begging for something. His arms wrapped tightly around her small waist and his head was slowly moving from her hair to her face. Sakura closed her eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. She let him do what he wanted. After all, she _did_ want this. It was only patience that made her endure so much waiting. But Sasuke was obviously not the kind that wanted to wait after the _special day_. He wanted her and he wanted her now—_all_ of her. His actions were quite teasing, and because she knew what was bound to happen, she was the first to be aroused. Sasuke had to smirk at that.

"And I thought I was the impatient one." he blew on Sakura's ear, making her moan.

"Idiot. It's because you're teasing me, Sasuke-kun." she moaned more as Sasuke found himself licking her neck.

"Mm, you're so delicious, you know that?" he whispered, and earned another moan as an answer from her.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She just had to give up from all the temptations and arousal Sasuke kept making her feel. So she turned around and hugged him, letting him do more—much, _much_ more.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…" she moaned louder than the first one as she felt his hands grasp her breasts against the cloth.

Sasuke kept on licking her neck and massaging her clothed breasts. Sakura moaned in different ways, making Sasuke's arousal increase. He was becoming harder, as she was getting wetter. Sakura's hands were trembling with excitement and she knew this was going to be a long night—a _very_ long night.

In one swift move, Sakura found her lips crashing against Sasuke's. Oh, it felt good kissing him again. He was an excellent kisser; you'd think he already kissed every girl in the world. But no, he'd never kiss anyone else but this goddess in front of him. Her lips could never be compared to anyone else—those kissable, delicious and supple lips. But the kiss was only the beginning.

"Oh, I really want you, Sakura." he moaned between the kiss.

"Sasuke…kun…" she wound her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

And without a warning, Sasuke squeezed one of her breasts making her scream and giving him the opportunity to dart his tongue inside her mouth. And it felt better. She complied in the breath-taking French kiss. Oh, they were enjoying this. It went on for a few minutes until Sasuke's hands returned to Sakura's back and pulled her closer. She made a muffled and loud moan as she felt his hardness against her front. Sasuke kept his possessive arms around her warm body and dragged her, making her lie flat on her bed. He placed butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders, the same time his hands were slowly removing his shirt, exposing his sexy chest. How Sakura missed those perfect abs of his. She dragged her hands towards his body and started caressing his abdomen—it felt heaven to her. But Sasuke's hands weren't finished yet. Somehow, they found themselves pulling her nightgown over her head, breaking his kisses and Sakura's touches. After he threw the clothing on the floor, he realized that he was staring at her bare beauty, making him harder and aroused more than ever. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to stop staring at her until she melted, not only was her hair pink but also her cheeks grew redder. It was actually the first time his dark eyes saw the beauty underneath her clothes. And Sasuke already loved every part of her.

"Oh, you make me want you even more…" Sasuke whispered in her ear, making Sakura shudder in excitement.

"Sasuke-ku… ah!" she screamed softly as he squeezed her now uncovered breasts once more.

"I never knew you were _this_ beautiful, Sakura." he smirked as he continued to make her whimper.

Sasuke leaned down and replaced one of his hands with his hungry and drooling mouth. Sakura moaned more as the Uchiha started sucking on her hardened nipple. She could feel that she was already about to cum, knowing that her underwear was soaked from all that has happened so far. Sasuke could feel her release and smirked, still sucking.

"Sa-Sasuke…kun… ahhnn…" Sakura arched her back as she begged for him to release her nipple.

And he did, leaving them swelled up. He went back to her lips, this time putting some pressure in the kiss. At the same time, knowing she was about to cum, he grinded his clothed yet hardened cock to her drenched private part, making her moan loud and fill the room with the only sound she could produce. And Sasuke realized that he'd already made her cum even before he could thrust himself inside of her. And God, it made him harder than he was already, if that was even possible.

"Hm… God, I can't wait to bury myself into you, Sakura…" he groaned, gasping for breath as he stopped the strong French kiss.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun… ah!" she moaned back as Sasuke continued to grind harder into her soaking panty.

And as impatient Sasuke was, he couldn't really wait for it any longer. He stopped his hips and stroked his hands downward, finally reaching the last clothing that stayed on Sakura's skin and the only thing separating them both from their same desire. With one quick movement, her underwear followed her nightgown down to the floor. Sakura's blushes grew more. Sasuke just had to lick his lips from finally seeing her whole body. And he knew he'd be the only person who'll see this for the rest of their lives.

"Now, that's better…" Sasuke sighed in lust and ecstasy.

"J-just don't stare at me like that." Sakura blushed harder as Sasuke returned his glares at her.

"How can't I when you're this beautiful?" he smirked at her.

"Yeah, right." she smiled and looked away, trying to stop the blushes from coming.

"And besides, you have to get used to my glares." he leaned closer to her face. "Because I'm gonna stare at you like this for the rest of our lives."

Sakura smiled more. He was right. She was going to receive more stares when the night ends, especially when they both wear rings on their left hands. And she could tell it wasn't just lustful gazes but his eyes were also filled with passion and love. That was the reason why she said "yes" to him, after all. He didn't love her and propose to her just to revive the clan. He didn't actually care for that anymore. He just wanted to spend the rest of his life with this one person he could selflessly give his life, soul and heart to. And of course, Sakura would give him hers in return.

This time, Sakura was the one who closed the space between their lips. She couldn't give him the same ferocity of his kiss's pressure, but being kissed by her softly was enough to make Sasuke fall for her a thousand times.

Just as Sakura thought, her moans wouldn't end there yet. As Sasuke's two fingers dove inside her, a muffled whimper escaped from her occupied mouth. He started pumping inside of her, her juice coating his fingers. It was a bit painful for Sakura, knowing that there were tiny tears in her eyes. But she knew it was only the beginning of her pain. The real pain was when Sasuke slots in his erect member. But again, being so much aroused, she could feel release for the second time. Sasuke smirked more as he could feel her walls compress against his fast fingers. And he was getting faster by the second, making her moans louder. You'd think they didn't care if someone heard them.

"Sas-!" Sakura continued to cry out against his brutal kiss when Sasuke inserted a third finger, making her cum once again.

Juices came out of Sakura, covering Sasuke's hand. He cut the kiss and went to lap the delicious fluids, licking her very wet private part. Sakura found her fingers wounding against his black hair, pushing him deeper into her. He, in return, gladly drank every drop of her bittersweet fluids. But he didn't stop there. He placed his thumb and index finger on her opening, widening it, and darted his sharp tongue. Sakura did nothing but moan and shook her head in so much pleasure. He kept licking it and made her hips buck on his shoulders. Oh, Sasuke was really in heaven. She was so delicious that he thought he might do this forever. But he couldn't. He _still_ shouldn't. He still had one more goal—it was to feel her walls compress against his awfully hardened cock, making her release orgasm for a thousand times only for him.

And to finish it, he gave her one last long lick followed by a loud moan from her. Then he rushed back to her lips, letting her taste herself from him. They could hear each other's sigh as it felt better and better. Wanting this as much as he did, Sakura offered her hands to remove his pants along with his boxers. They continued to kiss, letting their tongues dance and taste each other. Sasuke kept Sakura's lips occupied as he helped her hands remove his last clothes. Finally, they were both naked. And knowing this, their arousal became stronger and it made their heart beat faster than before.

"Sakura…" Sasuke gasped for air as he broke the kiss and switched back to her neck—it was obviously her weak spot.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" she moaned from excitement, her shoulders shuddering.

"I can't wait to thrust myself inside your _tight_, _wet_ and _luscious_ core. You make me _so_ hard." he spoke of so much lust in every word, nipping her weak spots. "I want you to scream my name 'til you can't speak tomorrow. I want to make you so sore that you can't walk on the aisle anymore." he chuckled at the same time.

"Then you won't even hear me say 'I do', will you?" Sakura traced his spine and licked his neck as well.

"I don't need to. All I need to hear is your loud moans and screams, begging me for more." Sasuke blew on her ear, making her tremble again.

"Sasu- ah!" Sakura arched her head backwards as she felt the tip of his cock teasing her folds. "Sasuke…kun…"

Sasuke continued to tease her, making her much more aroused. He was becoming amused with her moans and blushes and different kinds of expressions, making him more excited of their future climaxes. He rocked in the air, letting only his tip touch her hot core's folds. Sasuke obviously wanted her to beg, and he could see that he was slowly succeeding in making her do it.

"C'mon, Sakura, I know you want to…" he continued to tease her.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… ahn!" Sakura moaned more.

This time, Sasuke made his teases _more_ tempting. He quickly snatched Sakura's hand from gripping the bed sheets to his own hardness. They both moaned and groaned—it was too much. Sakura obliged to stroke his hard length, making him groan and snarl as loud as she did. Sakura thought, if he teased her, why not tease him back? After all, it'll be so good once she feels that hardened cock inside of her, but after she feels it with her palms. Sasuke gripped the sheets beside Sakura and thought he was about to explode. And as he felt that he was about to cum as well, he took Sakura's hands and chained them with his firm hands with her hair that spread across the white sheets.

"It's time." Sasuke smirked cunningly at her. "You ready to scream at the top of your lungs?"

"As long as I feel you inside of me, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned for more.

And with one more kiss, Sasuke's desired scream from her came out as he slowly pushed himself into her. She was wet, _and_ tight. The pain Sakura's been thinking of covered her whole body and it made her scream louder as if the whole world was there to listen. Sasuke still had pity but impatience battled with him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew this was the only way. Of course, Sakura knew that the pain was only in the beginning. It's just that, the pain was unbearable and she thought it would killed her. Tears came out of her eyes; Sasuke had to slow down first. He kissed her cheeks, trying to reassure her. It was killing him to go through this slow, but it was more painful if he keeps on doing it while she keeps on crying. She had to get used to the pain because they both knew pleasure would replace it sooner.

"S-Sasuke… ahh!!" tears came gushing out of her eyes.

"Shh… it'll be fine…" Sasuke tried to distract her from the throbbing hell by kissing her face and allowing her squeeze his shoulders as much as she needed to (though her nails were making him feel hell as well).

He felt something liquid coming out of her. He knew it wasn't the bittersweet liquid he tasted a while ago. It was blood. It was only natural for blood to come out since he broke her virginity. And maybe, he thought, a few more thrusts would make her get used to his pressures and feel pleasure. And it did. After a few more pumps, Sakura said the words Sasuke had been aching to hear.

"F-faster…Sasuke-kun…" she begged between her loud moans.

He didn't even need another plead from her to comply. Oh, she was really tight. He pumped faster, earning loud whines of his name from her. Sakura could feel she was about to release once more. And she did. But Sasuke didn't stop there. He swore he'd make her scream his name countless times before that night ended. He wanted her to scream at the top of her lungs until she couldn't speak the next day. He wanted to see her expression when she feels sore from her tight core. He wanted to catch her when she falls at the pain between her thighs. He wanted more. And he aimed for more orgasms.

"Damn, woman…" he cursed. "You're so tight!"

In each thrust in each second, Sakura rocked with him. He grinded his hips unto hers, he was rocking her bed with them. There was nothing in her room but the sounds of their flesh hitting each other, the loud moans and groans they've made, the creaking metal springs under her mattress, the heat of their steam and the aura of pleasure from lust and love. They've never made anything as beautiful as this. It wasn't sex. It was making love.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… deeper… ahh!" she moaned.

Sasuke never realized that they were already in their third orgasm until she screamed. His hardness was almost at her peak and he felt he was about to ejaculate himself. Sakura released herself more than Sasuke, and it felt like it was really wasn't gonna end soon. Suddenly, Sasuke crashed into Sakura's lips as he thrust even further and deeper, making Sakura cry out loud. She was amazed at how Sasuke did two things at the same thing—kissing her and thrusting into her. It went on and on and Sasuke's pace became faster than before. He pressed deeper, grinded harder and pushed faster than before. He'd already placed Sakura's legs above his shoulder, wishing to make her opening wider. Both of them felt their final release coming soon. His teeth gritted themselves. Sakura's voice got to its loudest point, making her wonder of how she could still scream at that volume.

"Sakura…" he groaned. He could feel her tightness compressing against him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… please… ahnn!" Sakura arched her back.

"Almost… there… ugh!" he thrust once more.

"Deeper…!" One thrust, one loud moan.

"Harder, ah!" Another thrust, one loud moan.

"Faster… ahhnn!!" another thrust, a louder moan.

"Sakura… Sakura…" they were both panting and knew this was it.

They were almost at their final release. At their fifth orgasm, Sasuke gave more fast pumps, making the fire inside of them burn their insides. Sakura raised her hips, wishing for his release as well. It was almost there, until Sasuke ejaculated and spilled his seeds into her, groaning her name and Sakura screamed one last moan. And after one more little push, he pulled his cock out of her core, leaving it throbbing already. They both panted facing each other. Due to his weakened and tired state, Sasuke fell down on Sakura's side. They felt hot and sweaty and tired. But it was still beautiful—very much. Finally, they gave each other their whole bodies, souls and hearts.

Sasuke managed to lie on his side and wrap his arms around her, bringing her closer. Sakura wanted to hug him back as well, but she was just too tired and wanted to rest for one whole day. Sasuke chuckled, seeing her effort of moving. So he just took her hands and wrapped them around him. He brought the cover on them, realizing that the window was open the whole time. And after some minutes…

"Well?" Sasuke kissed her forehead, smelling her aroma once again.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up to him.

"You think you can still handle tomorrow?" he chuckled again.

"Hn. I _will_ kill you if I can't walk on the aisle." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"…I love you, Sasuke-kun…" she closed hers as well.

"I love you too, future Mrs. Uchiha." he gave her one last goodnight kiss.

And with that, they both fell asleep.

The next day came with a celebration on the whole village. A wedding was to occur as a couple was to join their hearts to be one. People gathered at the venue with Jounins, Chuunins and Genins. The Hokage, Tsunade, was to unite two vows of her two beloved students. The couple's friends were there. Their teachers and family were there as well. Everyone was there. The church was filled with white confetti and the celebration was now taking place. Tsunade was waiting at the end of the aisle and two men stood beside her—the best man and the groom himself. The best man was a blonde named Naruto Uzumaki, the best friend of the lucky man. He knew this day would come and he was glad that it did.

Then, people started to come inside in a line, the pairings and people important to the couple. And then, at the end, there two people walked slowly as their friends got excited in seeing the lovely maiden to be wed. The first person to be seen was the couple's teacher and mentor—Kakashi Hatake. He aided the bride in place of her father. Even if he wore a mask, it could be seen that he was happy to see his students join their hearts after everything.

From the end of the aisle, one could see the groom. He was a prideful person that was filled with hate in the past. His family was massacred and he was driven to revenge all his life. A lot of worse things happened to him, which even drove his friends into jeopardy. But it turned out to be fine in the end, all because of the girl he proposed to. He had black raven hair and his eyes matched with its darkness. He was the silent and cool type. He rarely smiles at people. But he rarely frowns at the person he loved all his life. He was forgiven by mercy and the kindness of people in his village and now, he was one of the best ninjas in Konoha. He bears the crest of the Uchiha. The new heir of the clan, he was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

And last but never the least, the bride. She was the most beautiful human being Sasuke had ever met. She was the strongest medic ninja alive, second to Tsunade. And the reason of it is because she trained under her. She loved Sasuke from the beginning until now. She never gave up on him even when everyone thought that he could never be saved. And all it took to save him was just one last chance, and she selflessly gave him that second chance. She was stupid from the start. But when she learned the harsh reality of life, she became stronger and more beautiful at the same time. She was a goddess in the form of a human being. This lucky bride, the apprentice of the Hokage Tsunade, the next bearer of the Uchiha name and the future Mrs. Uchiha, is none other than Haruno Sakura.

That day was the most wonderful event that happened in their lives. Not only did their bodies made love to each other, but from that point, they knew they'd made love through their hands, their eyes, their souls and their hearts. The wedding started and it went well. As Sasuke and Sakura inserted their rings to each other's fingers, they smiled. And with a kiss, their vows were sealed and from then on, Sasuke was no longer the only bearer of the name Uchiha and Sakura was no longer a Haruno…

And as they sealed their wedding certificate, both couldn't help but smile at their new names, connected with friendship, care and eternal love, forever will they bear the proof of their passionate bond and connected hearts…

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura"


End file.
